Songs for the Millenium
by Angelic Reprobate
Summary: Every character has a story to tell. Every character has a song for that story. A collection of oneshot song ficlets. Random pairings, based of any songs that fit. Not song-fics
1. If We Ever Meet Again

**If We Ever Meet Again**

**Pairing: Atem/Tea**

**-I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**-I don't own If We Ever Meet Again**

* * *

_I'll never be the same, if we ever meet again – Timbaland featuring Katy Perry_

Tea paced to Yugi's room slowly. It had been a nerve racking day and now she stood to lose one of her friends. Yami, no Atem, he was one of her greatest friends. He had been with Yugi and protected him the best he could. Sure at the beginning he had struggled with the right thing but now he was as good as the rest of them.

The metal walls of Kaiba's ship seemed so unforgiving, just like the conditions of the duel that Atem and Yugi would be forced to fight. If Atem won he would be rewarded with 5000 more years stuck in the puzzle, doomed to watch his friends die. If Yugi won then they would lose Atem forever.

Steeling herself, Tea raised he hand to Yugi's room. Either he or Atem would be building their deck in there and as much as she didn't want to disturb them she needed to talk. Joey and Tristan had looked at her as she had got up, but this was something she had to do alone.

"Yugi?"

Atem turned. His eyes were different to Yugi's they were sharper and there were almost hints of red in them. He was taller too, sad wasn't it that Yugi loved her unconditionally but she couldn't choose between him, her best friend, and Atem.

"Sorry, Tea," Atem muttered, "I'll let Yugi have the body." He began to close his eyes.

"No, I want to talk to you."

Atem opened one eye and nodded. Over the time he had spent in Yugi's body he had come to greatly like and admire the girl who was Yugi's best friend. She was a strong believer in the bonds of friendship and whilst that could be a bit annoying she was also loyal to the bitter end. Never once had she failed him or Yugi. In fact it was her doing that allowed him to discover his name and banish Zorc Necrophades.

Tea sat gingerly on the soft bed beside Atem. They had never been together much, the last time they really spent time with each other was when Yugi forced them on a date. Yami, as he had been at that time, was so awkward about it. It was almost cute. This was awkward too but in a much different way.

"I'm sorry, Atem. I just… I don't want to lose you but I don't want you to suffer. I don't know how to feel. You have been there so often for all of us and now we have to lose you." Tea was fighting back tears; she had promised herself that this would not turn into one of her famous friendship speeches. "You were the guy who stood up for me so often, with that guy in Burger World, with Kokurano and with, well, everything. I had a crush on you from the moment you saved me in Burger World and it hurts to let you go."

Atem just sat silently. He had known that Tea had a crush on him. He was hardly blind in any sense of the word. He had however wanted Yugi to have his chance with Tea she was, after all, his first crush. Atem liked Tea perhaps a little more than he should have; mostly he passed it off on the feelings coming from sharing Yugi's body. It was always an interesting experience to be in Yugi's body just after the innocent boy had imagined things about Tea then felt guilty and run to hide in his soul room.

Tea started talking again her voice was choked as she spoke, "No matter what happens in the duel, nothing will be the way it was. I used to think I'd heard your voice before when you took over Yugi's body. It was so similar to his but so different too. I even put myself in danger just to see you, bit of a stupid attempt at flirting huh?"

His mind flicked to Yugi, the young boy was still shut in his soul room. Atem expected no less from the boy than to be honourable. The problem was Yugi thought he was making his deck, and whilst he knew that Yugi would have no problem with the conversation with Tea he would have a problem with the less than honourable thing he wanted to do.

His hand reached out and touched her cheek. It was smooth just like he had thought it would be.

"Tea, whatever happens during the duel, I'll never be the same."

Tea let out a sniff and leaned into Atem's hand. It wasn't rough; these hands were for playing games, not work. His lips were soft too she thought as he pressed them to hers.

The first tear leaked out, "If we ever meet again."

* * *

Please review


	2. Numb

**Numb**

**Pairing: None**

**-I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**-I don't own Numb**

* * *

_Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you – Linkin Park_

Seto Kaiba ran a trembling hand through his brown hair. He would never admit it to anyone, not even Mokuba but that ordeal with his father had shaken him. Gozaburo Kaiba was a hard man to please, any less than the best from Seto had always resulted in hard blows. Sometimes Seto wondered if Gozaburo had done that to his own biological son, Noah.

Yes, most definitely yes, his father was a harsh man.

It was so odd, even when he had been duelling his father in a fight for his right to live in his own body; he had been trying so hard to please him. To prove to him that he wasn't a waste. Didn't the giant blimp he was in prove that? He had bought this with money he had earned on his own. It was the epitome of opulence.

It wasn't enough, it never was. Seto knew that nothing he did would ever please Gozaburo, when he had been adopted he hadn't cared in the slightest. All that had mattered then was getting Mokuba away from the children who tormented him. The black haired little boy wasn't a fighter and made an easy target, Seto found the children who tormented his brother easy targets too.

The bed sunk lightly under his weight as he lay down. He had shut down before the two boys had been adopted; he had closed himself off completely once they had. Only Mokuba could find his way through the stone brick that was Seto. To everything else, to everyone else he was numb. Sure he worked hard for his company but so much of that was for Mokuba. The only thing he really found enjoyable was Duel Monsters.

Of course that had never been enough for Gozaburo Kaiba. What would playing a card game teach Seto? The man had driven Seto to the very edge he had so much pressure on him as a child, and when Seto had taken the company from him he had made sure that he would never have to walk Gozaburo's path. Kaiba Corp. became a gaming company made for children not for adult who would treat anyone the way Gozaburo treated him.

He shook his head. He might not be doing what Gozaburo wanted but he was far from a failure, and he would prove it when he bet Yugi Muto. Every second wasted was more than he could take.


	3. Footloose

**Footloose**

**Pairing: Seto/Tea One sided Yugi/Tea**

**-I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**-I don't own Footloose**

* * *

_You're playing so cool  
Obeying every rule – Kenny Loggins_

The lights flashed neon colours as people crowded the dance floor. Tea had gotten her friends to come to the hottest, newest club with her. It was a part of the Kaiba Corporation; it would seem that he was branching into the teenage market. Amazingly this had gotten them a discount on getting in, well it had gotten Yugi a discount, the others got it as his friend.

They were all crammed in at one of the booths; Tea was looking over all the dancers. They were intimidatingly good, for what the song was. It was almost scary, teens grinded their bodies together, dripping with sweat all but having sex with each other right there on the dance floor. Still, she mused, the security was pretty fast at dealing with anyone who started something unacceptable.

The others were unlikely to dance. Yugi was not the type to draw attention to himself, neither was Yami. Joey was waiting for Mai; at that point he would probably dance just to make sure no other guy got any ideas about her. Tristan was watching Serenity; he would dance for the same reasons as Joey, if Duke didn't get there first. Tea herself was just waiting for a song which didn't require her to lower herself.

The entire clubbed vibrated every time there was a strong beat in the song. Their drinks included. It had been unanimously decided that Yugi would not go to get drinks for them anytime soon. Joey had succeeded at obtaining beer for himself, Tristan and Duke. He'd even gotten a martini for Tea, not that she understood why people liked it. She's stuck to juice after that along with Yugi and Serenity.

The song stopped and the DJ spoke up, "Well Ladies and Gents, we have a great honour. Seto Kaiba is here right now and he'll be dancing with one lucky girl for the next song."

A cacophony of screams echoed around the room helped by the acoustics provided. The song began to play and Tea's face lifted. Footloose. She could dance to that.

Looking to her friends she stood up and walked up to the dance floor. She began stepping in time with the music, her arms moving just the right amount to show she was fun but not slutty. Her skirt flared as she swayed to the beat. This was a song she had once done as a routine at her dance school. As she completed a turn she found herself face to chest with a black shirt.

The man grabbed her hands and twirled her again before he began to step in time with her. Tea looked up to stare at the last person she expected.

"Kaiba?"

"Shh, Gardner. I'd really love to dance without your chatter ruining it for me." He spun her again then pulled her flush against his chest as he moved her into a dip.

Tea had to admit he knew how to dance, expertly. He was actually fun to dance with. None of her friends really knew how to dance. Even so she stayed to what she knew; Kaiba was seemingly dancing as he felt like it.

"Gardner."

"Mm?"

"Relax, rules don't dance."

He suddenly flipped her over his arm with no hesitation of stumble. Tea blushed as he righted her. He was a good dancer and he had singled her out. She grinned and let loose properly. The moment she did the song truly rushed into her body. The beat thumped in her veins and she felt the light sheen of sweat that only came from going hard out cover her skin.

Joey, Tristan and Duke were all staring with mouths wide open. Kaiba could dance! Serenity was looking wistful and Yugi was looking down. He loved Tea; she was the only girl he had ever been interested in. But if she wanted Kaiba, well he wouldn't begrudge her that. Even so seeing her flushed and panting as the two finished dancing and Kaiba dipping her, his head following hers he knew he didn't like it.

Tea bounced back over to her friends, "Wow guys. For a stick in the mud Kaiba really knows how to cut loose."


	4. In the End

**In the End**

**Pairing: Set/Kisara**

**-I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**-I don't own In the End**

* * *

_I wasted it all just to watch you go – Linkin Park_

Silken hair flowed through his fingers. Kisara's hair was like water, impossible to hold onto. Just like her, as much as Set had wanted to protect her he couldn't. She had ended up protecting him, the docile girl was more powerful than anyone had known.

The rough sand rubbed his face. He had lost her, this one strange girl whom he barely knew. There was something about her and he had lost her… because of his father. That man had mentored him, taught him to serve the Pharaoh and there he was betraying the very man he swore to serve.

If Kisara's demise wasn't enough to make him want to kill Aknadin then his betrayal of the Pharaoh surely was. The sand was just like the sand they kept in glass chambers for time keeping. It counted down the life of someone. It had counted down Kisara's life. Now it would count down Aknadin's.

Set would make sure that Aknadin knew he wouldn't bow down and do his bidding, he wasn't his property. Son or not, his duty was to the Pharaoh.

* * *

Days later Set rested on the golden throne that was once his cousins. He had sacrificed himself to save the world, Aknadin, he refused to call him father, was dead and so was Kisara. If he was honest he had always wanted the throne for himself. Had always has images of himself clad in gold, serving his people, not now. Now it didn't matter, everything he had didn't matter.

The sacrifices made were not worth it.


	5. Who Am I Living For?

**Who Am I Living For?**

**Pairing: None**

**-I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**-I don't own Who Am I Living For?**

* * *

_It's never easy to be chosen, never easy to be called – Katy Perry_

Mai had never ridden a bike before. Not alone at least; the one that stood before her sheened a glossy black. Finally she could prove that she was someone, she was just as strong as Yugi and his precious friends. She was much better at duelling than Joseph Wheeler.

Valon was a man she understood. He was alone from the others even in this small group, this small group of the chosen. He was not the imposing sort, but like all of them he radiated power. She had always liked that in a man.

It wasn't easy to choose this, to turn away from her friends. Who was she kidding? They weren't friends. She was always on the edge of their group. She was much older and she could tell that counted against her with the teens. Not even Joey really cared for her. His blonde hair had been one of things she loved most. It was often messy and wild, like him but it was so soft if you close enough.

She flicked her hair over her shoulder and mounted the bike easily. She could just imagine comments that immature little teens would make, she did _not_ mount things regularly. Today she was going to track down Joey Wheeler and she would beat him. She would prove that she was a better duellist than him, this was her test and she would complete it.

Her new cards would ensure her victory. She was a phoenix and she would rise up from the ashes of despair she had sunken into the moment she beat him. It was fate for her to do so, to live for herself.

* * *

Leave any song suggestions in reviews


	6. Meet Me Halfway

**Meet Me Halfway**

_Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I'll stay-Black Eyed Peas_

**Pairings: Kisara/Set**

**-I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**-I don't own Meet Me Halfway**

Kisara craned her neck as she stared at the high palace walls. The guards didn't come and shoo her away, if fact they paid her no attention despite her odd appearance. Others stared at the peasant girl with odd skin and hair.

It wasn't her fault; she hadn't asked to be born with pale skin, white-blue hair and blue eyes. They just all happened by some choice of the Gods. Rather than she her appearance as a gift from the Gods, however, people shunned her. All but the one man who did think she was gift.

High Priest Set was the most wonderful person she knew. He had saved her when she was young and once again mere days ago. He had told her to come to palace and just wait around outside it for him. At first she had thought that odd, wouldn't it have been better if she could have snuck in and hidden in wait for him? Now she knew why however. There was no way to enter the palace without the guards arresting you.

So she couldn't go any further and here she was waiting for the man who after he had saved her had stared into eyes as if he had never seen anything before. It was wonderful the way he looked at her. Loved her. He was the best thing she had, ever since she was a child she had wished to see the kind boy with eyes like her own again.

Now she just sat in wait, far enough from the gates to be seen as a mere peasant who was intrigued by the palace but close enough that she would be able to see her Priest and that he would see her. She would wait, at the halfway mark for her Priest.


	7. Tik Tok

**Tik Tok**

**Pairing:**

**-I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**-I don't own Tik Tok**

* * *

_And now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger  
But we kick 'em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger – Ke$ha_

Mai barely looked at any of the boys in the club. They however were all entranced by her.

Everyone seemed to assume that boys watched her because she showed off her breasts. That may have been partially true but Mai felt the true reason was the confidence she practically oozed. Of course she had large breasts and of course she certainly flaunted her body but really, men wouldn't become so smitten with her if they thought she was a quick night.

It was good, really, that she had money, and a lot of it from her duelling. She could indulge herself with designer clothes, travel perks and hot cars. It all helped her from having to do real work. The only real work she used to get was not worth it; never again would she have to put up with leering men.

Right now, Mai should have been in her element. Blaring music, blinding flashes of light, men buying her drinks even a few good looking ones too but she just couldn't enjoy it. Well not really, not after she lost to Joey at Duelist Kingdom. He had asked what she duelled for. She had been honest and listed all her superficial answers, she had them right now but really all she wanted to see was him. She wanted to know about his own answer. He had said his sister, Serenity she had been called. Mai wanted to about know her; did he save her sight with the money? Was she happy now that she could see her big brother? Mai knew she would be happy to see the blonde.

Some boy walked up to her, he couldn't have been more than 20.

"Hey gorgeous, wanna dance?"

Mai smirked, "You couldn't keep up, hun."

And so it continued, more boys, more drinks. Mai knew she should leave, it was getting well into the early hours and there was no way a boy like Joey would show up in a club like this. For one he didn't have the money, for another he didn't seem like the clubbing type.

"I'm sure you're having fun sitting there Valentine but I want to dance with you."

There was no way. Mai looked up to that the annoying voice did indeed belong to the one and only Joey Wheeler.

"Took you long enough," she replied, "you're just lucky that the party doesn't stop."

Joey just grinned that stupid grin of his and pulled Mai up to him as she finally let the beat wash over her.


End file.
